A lost friend had been found: a sasunaru story
by inuzukakiba1
Summary: well my summary probably won't do my fanfic any justice so please just read and hopefully enjoy it. Thanx! there will be some some Kibanaru and Sasunaru deliciousness!33
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: lost then found (Rated M for chap. 3 and beyond)**

" Hello children, today we have new student, please present yourself." " Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha" shakily stated the teen. By now all the other girls had started going ga-ga over the raven haired boy, which freaked Sasuke out, he was never used to being the center of attention...even though everywhere he went: eyes were always upon him. " Okay, that's enough class" shouted the teacher trying to make his voice heard of all the girls's gossip on the hunk of hot flesh laid before them, which in turn made _his _classroom quiet once more.

"Class if you'd like to speak with Mr. Uchiha; do it after my class" boomed the teacher with a hint or irritation in his voice. Now, Mr. Uchiha; if you'd please, can you sit in the desk near Mr. Uzumaki" said the instructor. However the blonde knucklehead was again asleep; not paying any attention to current lesson being taught. But when his name was called; Naruto had been woken up by the teacher's voice and raised his hand while saying "here."

which in turn earned a few giggles in the otherwise silent classroom. With a dropping sweat mark the teacher said " and that person over there; is Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke then proceeded to sit in the designated desk, to were he then pulled out his notebook and began to take notes; from which the teacher had started to write on the blackboard. Noticing that there was a person in the was empty but now filled seat, the fox-nin turned to his friend that has two fang marks on his face that only helped accent his dog-ish personality.

The blonde had whispered as to not bring attention to both teens as they talked; "hey, Kiba who's the new kid in front of me?" The brown haired boy replied with: "dude...you really need to stop dozing off; that kid there is Sasuke Uchiha, he just started here today." _Man how the hell can I be friends with you; let alone like you..._was all the dog-nin could think not bothering to pay any more attention to his blonde friend , so that way he could take notes and fall behind...well grade wise that is.

While the blonde was left to his most inner thoughts..._is it truly Sasuke? I must find out! _Irritated, the teacher yelled at Naruto...again...for once againspacing out and sleeping in his class, telling him he had detention after class; earning a groan from the blonde...(one class later) _Looks like finding out if it's Sasuke or not will have to wait 'till later _thought Naruto as he sighed entering the room labeled -DETENTION-

**A/N:** well that brings an end to the first chapter, and I hoped you all enjoyed it! reviews will be greatly appreciated good or bad

plus I don't own anything from NARUTO or anything related to it! so please don't sue me (begins to Chibi cry) and also I want to give a special thanks to my friend Mikayla who agreed after she first became my editor/beta to help me out with this story! so thanks Sasuke!


	2. Chapter 2: Why!

_**Chapter 2: Why?!**_

**Rated M for language and future yaoi goodness:** **so please stop reading if you can't see/hear bad words or don't like boy x boy**

After Naruto had finished his sentence in hell a. k. a. detention he had went home. Only because he and a few other students plus Mr. Hatake, the teacher were left at Kage high school. Unfortunately Sasuke was not one of the few students, which in turn made the blonde sad that he couldn't talk to his old friend/ crush. _" Man...what am I going to do?"_ sighed the fox-nin tears welling in his eyes; ready to flow at any minute. _" I can't take this anymore!" _Wailed the **very** impatient teen. Feeling lower than low; like a child lost in darkness, trying to find any source of light...but to no avail.

A few minutes later the blonde Jinchurukii regained his composure, wiping away the remainder water from his eyes. Naruto started on his way back to the apartment which he shared with his friend, Kiba (from the previous chap.) because a certain dog-nin had some family troubles that he still has failed to tell the blonde about. Lost deep in thought, Naruto had bumped into some other kid who was a bit skinnier than him; but was at least 1 to 2 inches taller.

With a THUD and small groan later, both teens stood to their feet; however only one stood there with amazement. Naruto had finally found the **ONE** kid that he had sought after all day...and now was _his chance_. " Are you Sasuke Uchiha? " Questioned/ exclaimed the blonde. The brunette nodded a _"yes"_ and immediately ran away; he was scared for his life. _" How could a kid that he didn't even know come up to him like that"_ the raven haired boy shuddered at the thought. Meanwhile Naruto had lost his composure once again; but not because of sadness, but because of anger.

Anger, at himself for scaring away his best friend...anger because Sasuke didn't recognize him. The blonde then ran he rest of the home; to his room, which he then locked himself in for the rest of the night.

Sobbing the entire time...

**A/N: Gomen Nasai! i never planned for the chapter to take so long...even though i had my editors and myself check it like 3 times to make sure everything was presentable. (THANKS CHEYENNE & MIKAYLA) And now i get to work on chapter three WOOHOO! well i hoped you enjoyed the story so far...it'll eventually turn into some serious shtuff...be ready...**

**P.s. I don't own anything from NARUTO except for all the wonderful manga that I purchased So please don't sue me...no one likes lawsuits...**

**p.p.s. I'm super sorry about the chapters being so short...I'll try to make them longer**

**love you all! my beautiful readers!3**

**SAYONARA! **


	3. sorry but i can't

**_A/N: well hey guys...its me inuzukakiba1...some of you probably already know that...heh heh...anyways sorry about the awkward hello, but *tears* i'm giving this fic to one whoever wants it...as sad as I am because i will not own this writing anymore when someone claims it...i had to; even though i had so many ideas for the fic i always had such a bad writers block... i know FML right? well anyways i hope this fic goes to a good writer that will take care of it...oh and sorry mikayla...i knew how much you wanted a sasunaru written by me(she's a personal friend, probably doesn't even know of this website)...but i simply am to flooded with ideas to actually write a full sasunaru...maybe i'll do a oneshot...maybe...BUT IN THE GOOD NEWS DEPARTMENT thanks to You! other authors (mainly those for the twilight section) have inspired me to write some fics in the department of jeth blackwater(jacob black x seth clearwater)_** _**or some paul x jacob which hopefully will be posted soon plus i all these other fics that come to my mind (like for inuyasha, blue exorcist, uta no prince-sama, black butler, hetalia(possibly) soul eater, heart no kuni no alice (or alice in the country of hearts), -man, kuroko no basket and others...so yeah...)**_

_**well i guess that's everything so i will be saying my good byes to this fic and wish it a happy life with it's new writer **_

_**p.s. if you want the fic pm me and i will handover the rights of ownership (of the fic not the actual product,plot, or characters)**_

-sayonara3

with love inuzukakiba1


End file.
